


Cosplay Fun: Final Fantasy VII

by ninwin000



Series: Cosplay Fun [1]
Category: Final Fantasy VII, Original Work
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Clothed Sex, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Conventions, Cosplay, Costume Kink, Costumes, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Grinding, Heavy Petting, Large Breasts, Lingerie, Loud Sex, Making Out, Oral Sex, POV Male Character, Porn, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Titfuck, Titjob, Titty fuck, Vaginal Fingering, tit fuck, titwank
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 21:27:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8862754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninwin000/pseuds/ninwin000
Summary: A boy cosplaying Cloud and a girl cosplaying Tifa meet at a convention. Incredibly porn-y fun ensues.Most, if not all, future chapters will involve sex in Final Fantasy 7 cosplay, as well as some references to the game itself. If you think that's enough for me to list it under FF7, let me know your thoughts.Ariel might be meant to resemble a certain actress, but she is definitely not meant to actually be that actress. Maybe you can guess. As with all of my other original smut, it's not quite RPF, but there's people you're meant to be picturing.





	

Embarrassed as he was at his vanity, Alan spent the fortnight leading up to the con working out in preparation for it. Part of him felt vain, and part of him felt hypocritical—he was always quick to shut people down for shaming less-than-athletic cosplayers. But hey, when it got right down to it, he was cosplaying Cloud Strife, and he wanted to look really good doing it. So what?

After two weeks of protein shakes, push-ups, and 10-pound dumbbells, he was mostly satisfied. His arms looked less noodly than normal, and that was realistically all he could ask for from two weeks work. And sure enough, he felt really good walking the floor with his friends. He got stopped for pictures a few times (his homemade, ghetto-but-impressive Buster Sword replica was probably the main reason for that), and was complimented quite a bit. All in all, he thought that counted as a successful weekend. He had no idea how much better it was going to get.

He was hanging around toward the end of the second day, the last of his friends to leave, when he ran into some other FF7 cosplayers—like him, college aged/late teens. They were all great, and greeted him happily, but his attention was especially drawn to the Tifa cosplayer. What a Tifa she was: dark flowing hair, big pretty eyes, and an absolutely stunning body. In the original FF7 costume she was sporting, it was hard not to appreciate every curve of her figure. The black leather mini-skirt only made it to about mid-thigh on her thick, voluptuous legs, and her tight white shirt seemed to be straining to contain her enormous bust. When they all introduced themselves, she said her name was Ariel. He tried his best not to stare, but he got the feeling she noticed the way he was noticing her.

There was something almost mischievous (dare he hoped, flirtatious) about the way she flashed those pretty brown eyes at him. When they took pictures, she made a point of requesting a few with just her and him. First, a simple side-by-side, “Hey, we’re at a con, ain’t this fun!” pose, but then a more dramatic one, them angled toward each other, for which she got a little closer to him and rested her hands gently against his chest in a very movie-poster-love-interest kind of way. Damned if he wasn’t feeling inflated by that point! (In more ways than one. The pants he was wearing were a bit tight, and he could only hope his growing bulge wasn’t too obvious, especially to the girl standing only a few inches from it.)

Not wanting to be crowding the hall any longer, they made a B-line to a room nearby, which turned out to be a rec room run by some friends of theirs. They were all pretty cool people—Alan was rubbish at remembering names, but he introduced himself to everyone. Although, if he was being honest with himself, most of his attention was on Ariel, he made spirited conversation with a girl named Rosa (dressed as Aerith), and her boyfriend Bob (dressed as Zack) while Ariel went to the bathroom.

They were getting to the end of the day, though, so within twenty minutes, the room was closing and many of his new friends were helping carry things out. At one point, in fact, after all this group socializing, he found himself alone on the couch with Ariel. They were in the middle of theorizing about the totally real now(!) FF7 remake when he first noticed this.

“Not gonna lie, I’m kind of torn on that subject,” she was saying, in regard to whether the costume design would be changed noticeably. “On the one hand, it would be cool to see new variations, y’know, but on the other hand, I kinda like not having to juggle several different costumes for one character. Like, I’ve got the original one, and Advent Children, and I’m good. Don’t need to spend any more time or money on them.”

“Was the Advent Children one expensive?”

“The materials weren’t cheap, and then I had to sew things together into the actual pieces themselves… I mean, I’m sure it would have been more expensive if I bought it online.”

“That’s so cool, though, that you made it yourself.”

Ariel stuck her tongue out the side of her mouth playfully. “Psh, I know friends who have made more impressive things than that. But thank you,” she added more sincerely, with a brief flutter of her eyelashes.

“Are you wearing that one tomorrow, or…?” Alan asked.

Ariel screwed up her face in uncertainty. “Not sure yet,” she said. “I’m local, so I didn’t need to pack anything. I could do that tomorrow. It’s still really warm out, though, so I might stick with this. Less leather, much more breathable.”

Alan chuckled. “Very true.” He tried and failed not to think too much about the skimpiness of her outfit. He could feel himself getting hot under the collar already. Welp. He pushed past it by asking her how local was “local”. She lived with her parents in the suburbs not half an hour away, but she went to college in town, right near where he did.

“We should hang out sometime,” he said. He didn’t want to sound too forward about it. Looking the way she did—hell, being a con-going girl at all—scratch that, being a girl at all—she would already be up to her ears in unwanted attention. That was an innocuous sentence though, right?

“Absolutely,” she said. Alan suddenly realized that they were closer to each other now than they had been five minutes ago.

Ariel was definitely leaning in. She was looking him in the eye. She was smiling. Come on, Alan thought, that’s easy body language. She’s not completely uninterested.

“You should kiss me.” Ariel’s voice was lower and softer, not drastically, but just enough.

Alan didn’t need telling twice. He leaned in and pressed his lips against hers. She worked her mouth confidently against him. Her lips parted slowly and her tongue darted out to meet his own.

“We should probably go elsewhere, right?” Alan broke off their kiss to say.

“My friends are done for the day. They left us alone here on purpose.”

“Oh. Good friends.”

“Mm-hmm,” was all she said, as she’d gone right back to kissing him. There wasn’t much on the front of his shirt to grab on to, so she reached her hands around to grab his back, and pull him forward as she herself leaned back against the couch.

As they resumed kissing, Ariel scooped one hand along the back of Alan’s neck. His own hand moved in to her midriff. He ran his fingers along the tantalizing strip of stomach made visible by the small size of her shirt. Even from just a little taste like that, her skin was intoxicating. Her tummy was soft and smooth—no toned muscle there, just beautiful, squishy flesh. With his mouth locked on hers, Alan felt every tiny little vocalization Ariel made as he kissed her and caressed her body. When he eased his hand slowly upwards to brush along the bottom of her bust, she straight-out gasped in excitement.

Ariel’s breasts were much too large for Alan to cup entirely in his hands as he’d been able to with most of the other girls he’d been with. Even the most buxom girl he’d ever been with seemed modestly endowed in comparison to Ariel, and he felt his heart pounding imprints into his rib cage at getting his hands on such a glorious chest. His palm came up underneath and squeezed gently before roaming, slowly caressing as much of her tit as he could with his palm. At this angle, her suspender sat only loosely on her shoulder, giving him the space to bring his hand around the side of her bust as well. The fabric of her shirt was thin enough that he could feel the textured fabric of her bra underneath—thin enough that he could tell when her nipple had hardened. Her squeezed as much of her as he could in his hand, and brushed his thumb around her nipple. His mouth had moved around to plant kisses up her jaw and below her ear, and so when she let out her incredibly sexy, high-pitched little moan, it was right into his ear.

As he fondled her tits, she began to bring her body back upright, slowly leaning more and more against him, kissing him like she was trying to taste every inch of his tongue.

Alan’s cock was throbbing with arousal, and the rest of his body seemed to be positively humming with exultation. As Ariel leaned more toward him, he used his two free hands to snake underneath her suspenders, grab onto that white t-shirt, and pull it up over her boobs. They looked even bigger now, exposed like this. Ariel’s bra of choice was lacy, white, and push-up—as if her boobs needed more accentuation, the size they were—and the canyon of her cleavage seemed to go for miles. Alan become hypnotized by them, too entranced to even move his hands beyond the frame of her bust.

“You like it?” Ariel asked, enjoying how much he was enjoying her tits. “I normally wear a sports bra with this outfit, but I was feeling really horny today and I wanted to catch a dick.”

“Somehow I don’t think you would have any problem catching a dick with a sports bra,”—or, he thought, wearing a burlap sack—“but hey, I’m definitely not complaining.”

Ariel smirked and let out a little hum of pleasure and excitement. “Well, let me see what kind of dick I caught,” she purred in his face, and suddenly, Alan felt her hand on the crotch of his pants. She hummed again as she caressed his bulge, feeling out the size of it, laying her fingers on every inch of it. “Now, that’s what I’m talking about.”

Her hand stroked up and down the outline of his shaft, and he moaned aloud, channeling his excitement into firm, deep squeezing of her tits.

“Oh,” she interrupted, gradually making her way to her feet in front of the couch, “and I also usually wear boy shorts under this skirt, but when I went to the bathroom before, I changed into this.” Her back to him, she hitched her skirt up to show him her ass. It was just as plump and perfect as the rest of her body, and its beauty was accentuated by a lacy white thong.

“Holy shit,” Alan gasped.

Ariel beckoned him up with a finger and then bent forward a bit, resting one hand against the nearby wall. Alan sprung up into place behind her, squeezing her butt in his hands. Ariel gasped started gyrating that ass against his aching cock, propping herself against the wall with both hands now. Alan made just enough room to unbutton his trousers and lessen the pressure, but then immediately pressed the bulge of his thick cock back against her thick ass like it was magnetically drawn. It took self-control to not yank down his briefs as well and rub his bare shaft in between those cheeks, but he wasn’t going to risk this hook-up by pushing things too far. Ariel would let him know what she wanted, there was no doubt about that.

Every shake of Ariel’s backside sent vibrations of pleasure through his body. It occurred to him then that he didn’t really know anything about her—she could be a stripper, for all he knew, which would explain how she was so good at working her ass. There was grinding, and then there was this. Her hands ran through her hair as she pushed hard against him, gasping almost as hard as he was when he pushed back, and letting out a high-pitched moaning when he reached his hands around and squeezed her massive tits. It was some stroke to his ego when she had to place her hands back on the wall to support herself, so overcome was she when he began playing with her nipples through the fabric of her bra.

“Oh my god, I need you inside me,” she moaned, and immediately fumbled with her bra. It took him a second to realize she was looking for a condom.

She stopped gyrating against him for a second. Her body tensed up, and Alan followed suit.

“Shit! I left my condoms in the tote bag my friends just left with.”

Alan was on far too much of a high to deflate completely, but part of his brain was screaming in frustration.

“Fuck, I didn’t bring any. I didn’t reckon I’d get this lucky.”

Ariel faced him, and gave a frustrated little grunt, grabbing at his shirt. “Well, we’ll just have to do some other things,” she said, and pulled him into another kiss.

Alan was 1000% down for those other things too. His hands leapt to her breasts again and squeezed. They were far too big to fit in his hands, but he caressed every inch of them, roaming across their vastness before going back to the nipples that were now very pointy and prominent from under the thin fabric on that part of her bra.

“I love it when a guy knows how to treat the girls right,” she purred.

“Well, they’re amazing. They deserve only the best treatment,” he bantered back at her.

Since their lips were already parted, she thrust out her chest a bit for him. He took the opportunity and dove in not just with his hands but his mouth, tracing a line up through her cleavage with his tongue, as far as he could get before hitting the shirt she was still half-wearing, now rest just over the prominence of her bosom.

“You’re really good at this,” Ariel said, her hands running through his hair as he buried his face in her rack. “You want to know something I’m really good at?”

Alan pulled up from her cleavage to look her in the eye. “I can’t imagine there’s anything you aren’t good at.”

Ariel gave a little giggle. “Smooth line, big boy,” she said, stroking his chest thoroughly while she spoke in a sexy near-whisper. “Well, one of the things I’m really good at is giving head.” She smirked more playfully than ever, and sidled down to her knees before him. As she sank, her gloved hands stroked lovingly down his body until they reached the brim of his briefs, pulling them down and releasing his rock-hard dick, much to her delight.

“God, you’re so hot,” she murmured, as she took him in hand and gave him a couple strokes. And then her mouth was on him, and he was in heaven.

With one hand tucked into the back of his briefs, squeezing his ass, and the other hand held firmly around the base of his shaft, she bobbed her head slowly and deliberately up and down on his bell-end. At first her eyes were closed as she sucked him, as if she were focusing solely on the taste and the feeling of him in her mouth, but then sometimes she would look up at him with those big, sweet, doe eyes, especially as she started to more a little faster and take a little more of him into her mouth.

Alan had probably better than average stamina, but he could feel his orgasm fast approaching. Hell, he’d been nearly ready to explode from the feeling of Ariel’s butt on his crotch and her tits in his hand—he was down to seconds with his cock in her mouth. His arousal accelerated even more when he noticed that the hand Ariel had been grabbing his ass with was now under her skirt. She stopped looking up at him and started moaning as she fingered herself. The sight of this beautiful girl pleasuring herself (dressed as Tifa, no less), added to the sweet stroking of her lips and tongue on his shaft was too much.

“Ariel, I’m gonna come!” he gasped.

He was used to girls hearing that and taking the cue to back the hell away, but Ariel didn’t even open her eyes. Still sucking at the rhythm she was working, she nodded her head and hummed a high-pitched, excited little “Mmm-hmm” around his dick, and it was all over. He exploded into her mouth, coming harder than he’d ever come in his life. He had tried not to touch the top of her head while she blew him out of courtesy, but now he had to rest a head in her lovely hair just to keep his balance. She didn’t seem to mind, being quite preoccupied with his semen. She made sure she got all of it, squeezing her lips hard along the length of his shaft as she pulled it out of her mouth, and then swallowing the whole load at once before looking up at him with a smugly satisfied smile on her face. By this point, Alan was light-headed and spent.

“Excuse me, I gotta sit down,” he said, slumping into the nearest chair.

Ariel said nothing, instead licking her lips, possibly for his benefit, and reaching her arms upward into a stretch, uncannily similar to Tifa herself. Alan wondered where this was intentional on Ariel’s part. After the blowjob she just gave, she damn well deserved to strike a victory pose.

“Holy fuck,” Alan sighed. “You’re amazing, Ariel.”

“Well, what can I say?” she said, practically brushing dust off of her shoulder. “I know how to make boys feel really good.”

Alan could only nod in exhausted agreement. He was still at the holy shit part.

“Of course,” Ariel said, going to the table next to him, “that’s only as long as they make me feel really good too.” She sat herself on the table in front of him, and spread her legs wide, resting a booted foot on each of his armrests.

Suddenly, Alan’s blood was up again, and he happily dove in, running his hands along the insides of her legs, bringing one hand in to the sopping wet crotch of those lacy white panties. He rubbed gently against her clit at first, and then brought in his mouth. From the first lick Ariel started moaning again. Normally Alan might have taken more time, teased her a bit, but he figured since she’d gotten herself started while she was going down on him, so he wasted no more time, and pulled her thong down to her knees, unveiling her moist pussy. He popped his head back up in between her panties and immediately went to town on her sex, lavishing it with gentle caresses of his tongue. Ariel reached a hand down and grabbed a handful of his spiky gelled hair as he licked her, keeping him as close as possible to her.

While his mouth worked her cunt, Alan’s hands took the opportunity to feel up Ariel’s silky smooth thighs. He kneaded those juicy curves of hers with as much passion as he had her tits before—and in the future, when the chance arrived again.

When Alan’s eyes darted up to look his companion in the eye, he found he could barely see over her breasts, between how big they were and the way Ariel was arching her back as she writhed in pleasure. Her whole body undulated from top to bottom, bucking her hips against his mouth, but he held on tight, brushing his lips along her lips, sucking on her sweet clit.

Ariel’s thighs squeezed tight around his head as she came, squealing out her pleasure at a volume that probably wasn’t safe given they were technically in a public place, but Alan couldn’t care less just then. He kept eating this beautiful girl out until the grip of her thighs eased up and she reached down to fumble at his head.

“You can stop,” she gasped, her voice dripping in pure contentment.

“Think you could come again?”

Ariel had raised her head up to look him in the face, and at this he could see her eyebrow cock. “Maybe,” she said after a moment, as if daring him to try.

He smirked up at her the way she had smirked at him.

“If,” Ariel went on, “you put your fingers in me.”

She stayed up on her elbows as Alan slid in his index finger, and then also his middle finger into her, going deep in and stroking along her insides. Ariel kept eye contact for a bit, but eventually became overcome by the sensation and reclined again. Alan gave her clit a couple of licks, but then left his fingers to do the work, while his head moved forward to stay level with hers. She kissed him as he approached, enjoying the taste of herself on his lips, and moaning as her fingered her harder, bringing his thumb to play with her clit. Ariel brought her hands up to her bountiful chest, and pulled the cups of her bra down, one at a time, finally exposing her magnificent bust to his anxious eyes.

“Holy shit,” he gasped in awe as he fingered her—a sentiment that was proving to describe his entire experience with Ariel. She jiggled her boobs for him a bit with her hands, and Alan lost no more time in going to town on them, taking one of her pert nipples into his mouth, and pleasuring much as he had pleasured her clit. His double-sided ministrations got her heated up quickly, and within a minute, he felt her constrict around his fingers, and heard her orgasmic scream in his ear.

As Ariel enjoyed the slow float downward, Alan removed his fingers from her and sucked the juices off. 

“Wow, did we hit Lucky 7s or what?” she mumbled.

Alan laughed and nodded his head in agreement. He felt her push up against him, and got to his feet so that she could sit upright.

“Oh, but you’re hard again,” Ariel said in a playful tone, running her eyes along his tented pants, and running a hand lazily along his taut stomach. “I could fix that again. After all, you gave me two, it seems only fair…” she trailed off. “Any ideas?”

He threw caution to the wind. “Could I put it in between your tits?” Alan said, holding his breath in case she took issue with the notion.

“Sure,” Ariel said softly. “Sit down.”

He sat back in the nearest chair, and Ariel got on her knees in between his legs. She finally stripped her shirt off, undid her bra, and tossed them both aside. She brushed her long, dark hair behind her back to clear a space. Her suspenders were hanging down from her waist. She was now dressed only in that tight leather skirt, her boots, and her gloves.

Her tits were pert for their size, but free from their support, they gave a little bounce with every move she took. They were absolutely the most magnificent pair Alan had ever seen in his life, in person or even in porn.

Even as he gawked at their majesty, Ariel was releasing his dick again. She spat as much as she could manage onto him, and rubbed it in with her hand. She spat a couple of times before she was satisfied, and then her hands cupped those enormous jugs and brought them around to envelop his penis. Alan grunted and moaned with every squeeze of those soft, fleshy mounds against his hard cock. Ariel moved them in slight circles, squeezing around him, and then relaxing as her cleavage brushed upwards, and then coming in lower to squeeze him again. It was heaven. 

“This is such a total nerd boy fantasy, isn’t it?” she asked as she slid her juicy baps around his shaft. “Getting a tittyfuck from Tifa?”

“Hell yeah it is,” Alan gasped, with what he was certain was a big shit-eating grin on his face.

Ariel was starting to breathe heavily too, as she pumped his cock faster in-between her breasts. It took all of his effort to not convulse too hard and break her rhythm. He felt himself getting closer again, and maybe from the way he was moving his body, she felt it too.

“Come for me,” Ariel urged him. “Come for Tifa, baby.”

“Oh god, yes!” Alan screamed, and for the second time in the same hour had an orgasm stronger than he’d ever had before. His seed shot in a thick stream up her cleavage, painting her big beautiful tits in that white, creamy goodness. Some of it even got up onto her neck and chin. Ariel face lit up in surprise.

“Whoa!” she cried out.

“Sorry,” Alan gasped.

“No, it’s fine,” she said with a shocked smile plastered on her face. “I’ve just never seen a guy come that much twice in a row.”

Alan wasn’t sure what words were trying to escape when he opened his mouth, but what actually came out was a garbled mumbling.

Ariel got to her feet and admired her come-covered chest while Alan recovered. She looked a little light-headed herself, though no one could have been higher than he was in that afterglow.

“How about we wear these same outfits again tomorrow?” Ariel asked, as she grabbed her bag.

“And I’ll bring condoms?” Alan joined in.

Ariel smirked and nodded. “Now get some tissues or something and help me clean up this wonderful mess you made on me.”


End file.
